


Lavender and Sugar Cookies

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A bit of topping from the bottom, Also a cute Christmas onesie, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: smpc, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Jared Padalecki, True Love, blowjob, candy cane dildo, christmas theme, lots of sex really, relationship building, shifting pov, shifting tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: Jensen gets a suspicious box of Christmas themed sex toys in a package for Christmas. Jared's just there to make sure his overly curious and generally trusting boyfriend doesn't get tetanus from a rusty dildo.'Cause, like, that would really ruin Christmas.Featuring Jared as a baker who makes dick-shaped baked goods, shy florist Jensen, candy-cane shaped sex toys, sleazy Chad (as usual), a naughty Christmas tree onesie, and tons of J2 Christmas fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas smpc! This one was fun to write :) 
> 
> Thanks go out to sleepypercy for the cute idea-throwing, trendykitty for being the beta I had only ever dreamed of, and ofc my wonderful best friend, ShadowBiscuit, because you’re my inspiration. Also, B, I kinda partially stole a line from one of our chats- think you can find it? ;) 
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTE: For those who want to kill me over Soulmate and Over a Suit, I promise an update is coming! This was hard as was to squeeze in- no pun intended -but I think I'm getting back into the swing again.
> 
> ADDITIONAL ADDITIONAL NOTE: Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year to all of you :)

" _Jensen,_ I swear to motherfucking _God."_

Jensen's not looking particularly sorry. He's sitting cross-legged on the couch, wearing his prettiest _you be Clyde, I'll be Bonnie_ smile, and holding a box cutter that he no doubt just used to slice open the suspicious as shit box that arrived on their doorstep an hour or so ago. It wasn’t even wrapped or anything, just a plain box with some garish yellow tape holding everything together.

Jared sighs, feeling a little bit hopeless and a whole lot in love as he pads across the floor, crawls onto the couch, and presses close to his boyfriend, who's wearing ... An interesting onesie that he no doubt got off some sleazy Christmas sex toy website, because there's a choice flap covering Jensen's ass. It's ingeniously held in place by two green buttons with tiny Christmas trees on them, which, yes, Jared can appreciate, and he leans over to sneakily pop the buttons off. He's almost immediately thwarted by a sharp, punishing slap against the wrist, which causes him to reel back with a wounded pout.

"Patience you must have, young Padawan," Jensen says sagely, cheerfully. "No ass for you until it's _actually_ Christmas."

"Pretty sure Yoda never said that part," Jared mutters half-heartedly, making a horrified face when he sees what could either be a vibrator or something that could definitely be used as outdated dental equipment.

"Nah, he probably said-" Jensen clears his throat, lowers his voice a bit, and goes, "You are getting any ass until Christmas not." Then he gives Jared his best geek smile and angles his head up in optimal kissing position. Jared swoops down to close his mouth over Jensen's affectionately, before he holds out the mug he's been cradling for about an hour.

"With a candy cane," Jensen says fondly, pulling his out and lapping at the cocoa dripping from the curved tip. "You remembered."

"Well, yeah, babe, you said it like ten minutes ago." Jared huffs, lowering his head so it rests against Jensen's super-soft upper thigh, his nose pressed against against one of the green Christmas trees on the warm red fabric. "You said you wanted hot chocolate with a pinch of salt and a candy cane." It's Jensen's thing, to have salt in his hot chocolate, because according him, it enhances the flavor of the cocoa powder.

Something Jared really ought to know, seeing as he's the baker between them.

"Speaking of," Jensen says cheerfully, then rummages in the box for a few moments before extracting a red-and-white striped, phallic candy cane that looks thick enough to be a barber pole and has a slightly suspicious yellow stain toward the base. "Look at this, Jay! It's a candy cane! Isn't it cute? Look, the curved end is shaped like a dick."

"What the _shit,_ Jensen!" Jared yanks it from him, ignoring the other's pout as he sits up and snatches the whole box. "You have no idea who this came from. These could all be  - I dunno -laced with poison, or something! Or even worse, what if you get tetanus or something from one of these rusty... I dunno... Dildos, or vibrators, or whatever the everliving _fuck_ this thing is-" He brandishes the dental vibrator toward Jensen, who looks really rather unapologetic. "And you _die."_

"If I die by dildo, you'll put that on my grave, right?" Jensen questions brightly, yanking the box out of Jared's outraged, lax hands before climbing into his lap. "C'mon, Jared, don't get all Scrooge on me now. Some of these are really cute! Here, check it out." He pulls out anal beads tastefully made of tiny glittery ornaments and connected with what appears to be tinsel, and his moss-green eyes widen with genuine delight, to Jared's bafflement. "Oh my god, Jared, look. Ornaments for the ass. These are _precious,_ honey, c'mon."

Jared huffs, glaring at the wall, and gets a kiss on the cheek for the never-ending trouble Jensen causes him. His boyfriend turns in his lap to face him, straddling his thighs, and holds the box between their bodies with a mischievous little smile as he reaches into it. It's as if all his naughty Christmas dreams have come true, honestly.

"Jared, look at this elf dildo." Jensen taps the grotesquely red hat against Jared's chin, and Jared growls, yanking it away from his boyfriend to glare at it grumpily. It's ... Hideous, to say the least, an elf with a red and green striped shirt and a ketchup-red hat with a pointed tip no doubt meant to satisfy all anal needs.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Oh, you are _grumpy."_ Jensen sounds delighted, and he sets the box aside on the couch to reduce the space between their hips. Jared's hands immediately flutter to cup the unfortunate flap pulled over the prettiest ass he's ever seen, and he lets out the love child of a moan and a hum as Jensen rocks against him. "That'll make tonight that much better," he whispers against the shell of Jared's ear, and the onesie's not really hiding how hard Jensen is as he presses his clothed cock against the seam of Jared's jeans.

"I want it _now,"_ Jared complains like a petulant child as Jensen moves upward a little to rock the seam of his ass against Jared's utterly helpless hard-on. "And you're being _unfair,"_ he adds breathlessly, once again sneaking a finger to try to undo that godforsaken flap, but all he gets for his troubles is Jensen's fingers lacing through his and holding his hands away and on either side of Jared's head, against the top of the couch. "Bossy," he taunts, canting his hips up, and Jensen narrows his eyes as he sucks in a sharp breath.

"Sometimes your dick needs a wake up call," Jensen grins crookedly, and his body ripples in a sinuous motion as he drags his cock against Jared's in a filthy, slow grind. Jared floats for a minute, stupidly blissful, then blinks as Jensen releases his wrists and turns in his lap. "But _like I said-"_ He yanks Jared's arms around himself, wiggling his pert ass before settling it  - of course -against Jared's crotch, and snuggles back against him. "You have to wait."

Jared sighs, long-suffering. "You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

And by that, of course, he means the best.

 

It almost didn't happen, because Jensen was nearly way too shy to confront the stupidly pretty baker who happened to produce fantastic dick-shaped pastries.

 _Tippi,_ which, as Jensen eventually found out from his incredibly amused best friend Danneel, who had spent a semester abroad in Iceland and who worked closely with Jared, was Icelandic slang for _dick._ Whether or not renowned pastry chef Jared Padalecki knew that or not, Jensen didn't know, no matter how likely it was that he _did_ ; what Jensen _did_ know was reduced to his own dick, which seemed to choke itself in his jeans every time Jensen got within a yard of Jared.

And sure, _Tippi_ was in kind of a skeevy part of the city, tucked between what was most definitely some sort of adult shop, judging by the black XXXs window stickers plastered all over the shaded glass, and a boutique that featured maxi dresses made from recycled materials, but Jensen wasn't lying when he said that Jared was well-known. Jared was well-known for his unbelievable French pastries, no doubt perfected at Le Cordon Bleu, including his melt-in-your-mouth mille-feuille, bittersweet dark-chocolate and raspberry macarons, and cloud-fluffy-cream-filled eclairs, and even more well known for his Saturday routines.

As in, everything he made on Saturdays was shaped like dicks.

On Saturdays, starting at five in the morning, Jared made adorable dick-shaped opera cakes soaked in coffee syrup and dripping with chocolate buttercream, tastefully arranged eclairs with dabs of cream oozing just out of the tips  - no doubt to look like come   - and the dreamiest butter cookies dripping with white icing. Jensen had spent hours across the street, draped over a bench and holding a useless newspaper that served no apparent purpose other than to cover his hard-on for the way Jared squeezed an eclair to make a bit of cream gush out.

He tended to go there a lot, seeing as he and Jared often jointly assisted their mutual friend Alona, who was a wedding planner. Jared had become .... Popular, to say the least, especially with gay couples who practically fell over themselves with entertained delight for dick-shaped hazelnut Paris Brests. Jensen, a florist in his own little niche closer to the city parks, had nary a reason to ever see Jared at all, but he'd begged Alona until he was blue in the face to always be the one to retrieve the pastries for the weddings from Jared. The trip always took a little longer when he had to detour all the way to Jared’s bakery before making his way to whichever venue Alona had decided upon, but it was well worth it.

Jared had no idea of this little exchange, but he'd never need to know, anyway. It wasn't that important.

"Hello, Jenny-Bean," Jared always sang when Jensen pushed the door open to get the latest batch of wedding goodies, bell ringing merrily as the sweet, nutty scent of warm pastries wrapped him up into a cocoon of warmth and home. "Here you are." He dusted his hands off with a clap of flour and knelt, retrieving a white box. He popped the lid off so Jensen could see four neat rows of strawberry cheesecake cupcakes and the fondant dicks sitting in the perfect center of each one.

"Hey, J-J-J-" Jensen tried, his tongue tying itself into a knot and condemning Jensen to a life of eternal despair and five cats. He coughed, cleared his throat, and tried not to look like a tool with the bouquet of calla lilies and lavender he'd brought for Jared. It was their thing; Jensen made sure to tell Jared when he was coming around and brought Jared a fresh bouquet for the bakery, and Jared always gave him a basket of freshly baked goodies. "A-Anyway, are th-these f-for the lucky c-couple?"

"Actually, for the bachelorette party." Jared's teeth gleamed in a mischievous smile. "The star of the show's best friend thought she might like them." He took the bouquet from Jensen, flour-dusted fingers brushing against Jensen's freckled, sweaty ones, and all but buried his face into them. "Oh, these are beautiful, Jen." He drawled, pulling out a sprig of lavender gently and examining it. "I should definitely use this lavender in my cheesecake recipe." He leaned forward to kiss Jensen's cheek, sending his heart into overdrive like a dick, and Jensen went approximately the shade of a summer tomato as Jared bustled away toward the back room. "I have something for you, too," he called, before reemerging with a basket full of freshly baked baguettes.

Jensen took the basket with trembling hands, peeking in to see freshly baked baguettes also pretty clearly in the shape of dicks  - even featuring little brioche buns as balls -and had a sudden, bizarre image involving the blasphemous insertion of the baguette in an unusual opening. "Th-Thanks," he practically squeaked, before bolting so he could possibly pray for forgiveness.

Okay, so Jensen had a crush. It probably had something to do with the flour smudging Jared's arching cheekbones and his chestnut-gold-reddish hair. Or maybe it had to do with slender fingers practically six inches long each and the way Jared kneaded the dough like he was married to it, arms flexing and muscles rippling in his biceps as he dug in. Or maybe it was the smile, radiant in the way it lit up the room when Jensen walked in.

"You really need to do something about this," Danneel said sympathetically, sipping at a pink, fruity concoction as she squinted at Jensen. "You've got that look about you... Y'know, the 'I'm jerking off while eating cupcakes and crying' type of look." Jensen started to sputter anxiously  - and it had nothing to do with the completely _false_ statement, of course   - but Danneel was having none of it and just glared at him.

Danneel worked with Jared and, being one of those nosy matchmaker types, she had sort of taken Jensen under her wing after the third time Jensen had spilled the coffee Jared had handed him. Jared did this thing where he came to Jensen's side like a knight in a shining apron, used the handkerchief to dab at Jensen's neck, and boy, did that coffee burn so good.

"Trust me, Jensen   - You have nothing to lose. For all you know, Jared's just as into you as you are into him," Danneel said with a smile, leaning back and poking her straw into the slush accumulating at the bottom of her glass. Jensen, lost in his own imagination and dreaming of the slope of Jared's nose, had to shake himself out of it with a small huff.

"Sure," he mumbled, fingering the white roses that sat in a vase atop his dining table. There was some weird psychological thing that probably said that most people didn't like to bring work home with them, that they wanted to take breaks and leave it behind, but Jensen's flowers followed him. His cramped, cozy apartment burst with blooms, from the roses on top of the circular oak dining table, to the bouquets of lilies and forget-me-not arrangements that drew the eyes from every flat surface, to the wildly colorful dahlias greeting people from the umbrella stand beside the door. The flowers brought life to Jensen's little abode, cheerful even when he ached, filling the air with a subtly sweet aroma as they allowed the breeze from the windows to coax them into their tentative dance. "I guess I'll ask him out at Adrianne's rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Attaboy!" Danneel cheered, tossing her mane of auburn hair over her shoulder as she knocked back whatever she'd been drinking. He hoped to God it wasn't anything alcoholic, Danneel grew overly affectionate when she drank and tried to kiss anyone in the vicinity. "You're gonna wear that black number that you usually wear for the rehearsals, right?" she leaned forward, peering at him from underneath sooty eyelashes as if trying to remember how he looked in it, and Jensen gripped the back of the chair as he wrapped his legs around it.

"Actually, um..." Jensen cleared his throat, the denial piquing Danneel's interest. "I  - I thought I'd wear a maroon suit tonight, actually. I mean I can't wear it for the actual wedding, so I decided to wear it to the dinner tonight."

Her high-pitched squeal caused his ears to ring, but he mustered a smile anyway as she flung her arms around him. "Oh, that sounds _sexy!"_ she purred, pinching his cheek between ruby nails. "You can hook up with Jared all you want at the dinner, but I'd better be your plus one, Jen. I think I have something with maroon tones as well, so you have no excuse to not go with me." She warned, but Jensen just appeased her with a light smile.

"I don't have anyone else to go with," he shrugged, biting his full lower lip, his stomach swarming with butterflies and possibly several larger zoo animals as he thought about Jared in a form-fitting liquid black suit, Jared with his hair pushed back with careless, calculated purpose, Jared...

...And his date, Genevieve.

"C'mon, Jensen, there's no way that's happening. Jared bakes _dicks._ " Danneel snorted, crossing her arms as she put away her second glass of wine. Jensen, who'd been trying to murder Genevieve with his eyes, dragged them away from the tiny brunette and gave Danneel his best pleading dewy eyes. It took a moment to crack his best friend, but she finally withered with an obscene groan. "Okay, okay, fine," the redhead scowled at him, slamming her wineglass down as she gave Jensen her own death glare. "You owe me so much."

Danneel was nothing if not efficient, and Jensen watched with a dry throat and a violently pounding heart as she managed to coax Genevieve  - who really looked like a fairy or some sort of other tiny mythical creature next to Jared - away from the object of Jensen's affection with what was probably some lame offer to binge at the amazing chocolate fountain that stood proudly in the center of the hall.

Worried he would lose his chance, Jensen rid himself of the wineglass, adjusted his cuffs, and prowled his way over to Jared, who was sampling a powdered beignet and had managed to get a pouf of sugar on his nose.

"It seems like you've always got something white on your face when I see you," Jensen went straight for suave, but Jared's startled and consequently, deeply amused, expression had him blushing scarlet. "Oh, shit, that's not what I meant. I-I meant flour, a-and icing, and now sugar, I mean-"

"-And come, right." Jared deadpanned, only making things worse because he was just a massive dick. With a massive dick.

" _No,"_ Jensen practically squeaked, still red, then rolled his eyes and dabbed at Jared's nose with his thumb. "You know what I meant, Jared Padalecki," he scolded, and Jared's grin spread from ear to ear, dimples emerging like stars on a clear night. He was so goddamn beautiful, Jensen could hardly stand it. This asshole. "A-Anyway, you came with Genevieve?"

"Ah, right." Jared tugged at his collar, smoothed down a few flyaways as he aimed a smile at Genevieve's back. "She's here for moral support, really... I mean we've been friends for a while, and she was just gossiping with me about Chad. Y'know, creepy Chad, who runs the sex toy shop next door to Tippi? Right, well Chad swears up and down he's not messing with my business, and I don't think he's doing it on purpose, but the other day I swear I saw him trailing after my customers and trying to give them coupons for vibrators -" Jared chattered cheerfully, and Jensen tried really hard  - _really fucking hard_ \- to pay attention, even though his mind was still stuck on Jared saying _sex._

"That's... Ehm." He cleared his throat, smiling and trying to regain himself. "Chad's kind of a weird dude. I met him outside your shop too, ironically. He was just kinda sulking around, I bet he just wants company o-or ... Something..." He trailed off, now tugging at his collar himself, because he was starting to sweat and get prickly. For fuck's sake. He wasn't sure if he could still actually do this  - He wasn't sure if he had the confidence. Plus, he was already running out of things to say because he couldn't stop staring at Jared while as he spoke.

"He's not the only one who wants company," Jared said quietly, his voice like the whisper of bedsheets being folded. "It gets lonely... Even with Dani there. Sometimes, y'know..." He wrapped his long arms around himself, eyelashes flickering as he gazed steadily out over the crowds, at Adrianne and Lance dancing out in the middle of the floor. The light reflected in his eyes, bouncing off and forming tiny golden mirrors in the hazel depths. Jensen was losing it, even his inner monologue swept up in poetry and lovesick for Jared. "You'd think... Y'know, settling down, it might be easy. With the amount of people that come in and out..."

"... One of them might ask you out, someday." Jensen finished, nodding, because he understood. Feeling a little more comfortable, he straightened. "I guess... It's just..." he trailed off as Jared's golden-burn gaze fell on him, his lips parting but no words coming out. "Hard." He finished lamely, and Jared nodded slowly, his eyes flitting away from Jensen's once more, and fuck. Jensen was gonna lose his chance with Jared  - again. His glance swept the height of Jared's body, from his broad shoulders tapering to a slim waist and descending down into miles and miles of leg. Jesus shit, he'd be an idiot to pass this one up, and his hormones knew it damn fuckin' well.

"So -" Jared began, almost awkward, but Jensen was ready this time.

"So how bad do you think it would look if I sucked you off in the coat closet?"

"Hey, so I have a theory." Jensen waltzes his way over to the couch, snuggles in beside Jared, and reaches out with his leg to toe at the completely unpacked box. Among the original display of items that Jensen had already shown Jared, there's also a paddle with the words _naughty list,_ another... suspiciously stained dildo in the shape of a Christmas tree, disturbing little spikes and all, and about six differently shaped ornaments, including one of those spiral shell shaped ones that Jared had to literally pry away from Jensen's fingers. "I bet Chad sent these."

Jared, who's been giving him a dopey smile, stiffens and then promptly curses. "Of course! How did I not think about that? Sleazy little _fuck."_ He yanks the elf dildo out of Jensen's hands and practically tosses it toward the coffee table like it’s the flu made tangible. "How are you even still touching them? Chad's... He's fucking Chad. Anything he sends us is fucking _suspicious,_ Jensen." One long arm wraps around Jensen, bringing him close. "And now we are _especially not using any of these."_

Jensen's smile is just ... honey. "Are we sure about that?" he purrs, slinking his arms around Jared's neck. He leans in to sneak a kiss against Jared's pouting mouth before pulling away, crawling toward the other end of the couch. His fingers reach toward the candy cane, and Jared watches, captivated but still, as Jensen pops the two buttons to reveal the seam of his ass.

"Don't touch," His boyfriend warns as Jared reaches out, and then he's slipping onto his back and spreading his legs. He slides two fingers into his mouth, tucking them against his tongue, laves over them while gazing at Jared with those sultry, heavy-lidded eyes, and his other fingers sneak down to spread his cheeks and show off his puckered pink hole, the rim shiny and stretched with just the tips of his fingers. Jared kind of freezes as Jensen slides two spit-slick fingers into himself, pushes until he's scissoring himself open and Jared can see the pink suck of his insides.

"F-Fuck," Jared curses, curling his fingers into fists, his dick hardening in his pants as if greatly disapproving the lack of contact between itself and Jensen's insides.

"Show's only just started, big boy," Jensen drawls, ripe peach pink of his insides swallowing in the thick head of the candy cane dildo. Jared watches as alternating red and white stripes disappear into Jensen, his toes curling and plush lips parted around a desperate, whimpered little moan. "Fuck, it's b-big," Jensen pants, two fingertips finding the base and pushing until the dildo splits him open. The pink of his rim stretches glossy around the toy, his thighs flexing from how high they're lifted from the couch. He pushes until the curved part almost entirely vanishes inside of him, smiling at Jared the whole time like the terrible tease he is.

"Please?" Jared asks helplessly, fingers twitching like they'd just love to yank Jensen into his lap, but he sits still because he knows better than to disobey his boyfriend. Jensen shakes his head, closing his eyes and arching his back as if enjoying the sound of his tight, eager ass taking inch by filthy inch of the slick sex toy. He's got two fingers hooked into his mouth as he impales himself, the head obviously nudging into his prostate from the fucked out, starry-eyed expression on his face. Jensen lets out a depraved sound, tendons in his neck standing out in sharp clarity as he pushes even harder against himself.

He comes down from his momentary high, back lowering down to the couch, and lifts his head, sweat-damp golden strands plastered down against his forehead, like wet, thready gold, to stare at Jared. Jared stares back, cheeks splotched with an aroused pink, cock so hard that it physically hurts, and almost jumps when Jensen's face splits into a smile. He reaches down and buttons himself back up, prompting yet another displeased groan from Jared, and then crawls back into his boyfriend's lap with only a wince. It's got to be stretching him tight, but Jensen's always been a pro at taking whatever's fed to his ass.

"You’re on the naughty list,” Jared pouts, squeezing an ornament as Jensen drags the ridges of his abdomen against his still achingly hard cock. He presses his fingertips into a smattering of freckles sprayed over Jensen’s exposed neck and collarbone as his boyfriend grinds mercilessly against him.

“That’s the spirit, Jared,” Jensen grins against his lips. “That’s the fuckin’ spirit of Christmas.”

“Holy _shit,_ Ackles,” Jared’s hand was tight in Jensen’s hair, godforsaken long-ass fingers curled deep into the damp strands, and Jensen really wished Jared would control his skinny hips for just a second. Truth was, he didn’t really know what he was signing up for when he offered to suck Jared Padalecki off in said coat closet, but he was kind of wishing he’d _practiced_ a little more before just shoving as many inches in as he could possibly take.

He choked a little as Jared’s cock bumped the back of his throat, pulled away awkwardly so he could breath, and then sucked eagerly at the soft, heart-shaped head. Jared slotted into his mouth all too perfectly, slick length warm against Jensen’s tongue and slit leaking bitter-salty precome. He swallowed eagerly, fingers curled tightly around Jared’s thighs, and gave Jared his sweetest _ruin me_ bedroom eyes, the ones he’d practiced with Dani for like two hours.

Jared’s suit pants were pooled around his ankles in a silky pile, his huge hand cupped over the back of Jensen’s skull, and Jensen could sense by the way Jared was biting his lip and quivering from the effort that he _really_ wanted to just shove forward. To his credit, Jared was doing a spectacular job of holding back. Even though his legs were wobbling like tentative uncooked spaghetti.

“Shit, _Jesus shit,_ it’s like you’re _desperate_ for it. _”_ Jared blasphemed, dripping wet, both sets of fingers gripping as much of Jensen’s hair as there was to grip. But he wasn’t wrong; Jensen was slightly desperate for every “What if I die,” Jared mumbled, and Jensen let out an amused sound at his slightly hysterical tone before scraping his teeth very slightly over the length and licking just under the head of Jared’s cock.

Jared came _hard,_ leaving Jensen with no escape and no option other than to abruptly swallow the load. “Oh, fuck me.”

“Yes please,” Jensen kind of groaned around his mouthful, and Jared glanced down at him with a mixture of obvious reverence and dazed approval. For a second, Jensen thought he was gonna get hauled up and hugged and- god forbid -thanked for the blowjob, but instead, Jared sank to his knees and surged up against him, licking the taste of himself out of Jensen’s mouth.

_Holy shit._

“Shit,” Jared sighed against his mouth, tongue skirting over Jensen’s bottom lip before moving away to explore his inner cheek. “Why the fuck didn’t we do this earlier? Did you even _know_ I was wooing you with dick-shaped baguettes? I mean, come _on,_ Jensen, they were dick shaped!” he enunciated for emphasis, and Jensen let out a rueful little whine as his semi-erection caught up against Jared’s cock.

“You could’ve literally been baking dicks for anyone with a dick!” Jensen shot back, and they glared at each other for a moment before mutually dissolving into concealed little peals of laughter.

“They were for you, stupid.” Jared muttered, bashful, and he was still so goddamn beautiful that Jensen couldn’t even stand it. Even mussed and blown stupid, Jared was still the only object of Jensen’s affection.

“Pathetic attempt at wooing received,” Jensen drawled, only to get flicked in the nose.

“As if you bringing me a bunch of flowers every week was much better,” Jared scolded. “I didn’t even know what most of the flowers meant. I spent hours and hours looking up the meaning behind half of those different flowers, and then the message didn’t make any damned sense,” he mumbled, arms curling tight around Jensen’s waist and pulling him in.

“That’s because there were no messages, doofus. I just put together what looked nice.” Jensen deadpanned, secretly feeling a little bad for a Jared who spent hours at night pouring over the secret, nonexistent flower messages.

“So basically, I just gave you more credit than you deserve.”

“Basically.”

Thing was, Jensen’s erection was going abso-fucking-lutely nowhere, and he hoped he didn’t look too desperate as he rubbed up against Jared like a fucking cat in heat. The expression on Jared’s face melted from playful annoyance to something glittery and eager, and his mouth navigated away from Jensen’s, instead moving downward to one of Jensen’s nipples. Which Jensen was, by the way, completely okay with.

“So now what?” Jared questioned, in between tugging at one nipple between his toothpaste-commercial teeth. And fuck, Jensen couldn’t exactly pay attention when Jared was doing _that,_ now could he! He curled his fingers in the sloppy-silk brown strands, mewling shamelessly as Jared’s teeth skirted around his taut skin and nipped at the quivering peak.

“U-Um,” Jensen trembled. “We c-could go out. And see a movie. Or go ice-skating.” Anything, really, as long as Jared’s teeth never stopped doing whatever they were doing with Jensen’s nipples.

Jared pulled back with another sharp little nip, smiling brightly at Jensen. “I guess we could. But you know, first we have one … Erm, _big_ issue to take care of.”  
  
“Huh?” Jensen’s arousal plummeted, an unpleasant, anxious feeling jittering in his stomach. What if Jared didn’t want anything to do with him outside of just casual and crazy fucking hot sex? While that would still be acceptable, that was really _not_ what Jensen had in mind-

Jared’s crazy long fingers wrapped around his cock. Oh. _Oh._

“Poor thing,” Jared lamented, thankfully oblivious to Jensen’s momentary lapse in judgment. “Completely neglected.” His lips ticked upward, eyes glittering mischievously. “But we can fix that, can’t we?”

Jensen’s breath hitched, his hips pushing up so that his cock squeezed its way through Jared’s tight fist, precome beading like tiny pearls across his slit. “Fuck,” he mewled, movements stuttered and uncertain as he desperately tried to fuck Jared’s hand.

“Attaboy,” Jared purred against his nipple, the vibrations causing Jensen’s blood to spike. “Keep going, c’mon.”

Well, Jensen couldn’t exactly disobey that one, now could he? He settled his palms against Jared’s knees, moan after wanton moan spilling from his parted lips as he stroked his cock against Jared’s dinner-plate-sized palm. Jesus, he was gonna be dating a Neanderthal. Cutest Neanderthal he’d ever seen, but still.

Jared’s hand slid sloppy over Jensen’s cock, wet with his precome, and honestly, how was Jensen supposed to win with those broad, silky strokes overpowering his poor, defenseless cock?

He came until he was practically stupid from it, balls drawing tight and white slicking over Jared’s hand.  
  
“Mm,”Jared smiled, teeth stroking over his lower lip as he actually did hug Jensen close. But Jensen didn’t feel too put off by it, because Jared was warm and solid and his arms just about completely cocooned Jensen into mindless, blissful, snugness. “I think I could get used to this arrangement.”

“The cookies are made,” Jared ticks off his fingers as Jensen dims the kitchen lights, prompting the alternating yellow and multicolored lights in the two Christmas trees to glow even softer, “The preparations for dinner with our parents tomorrow are finished, and you, mister,” he trails closer to Jensen, mischievous grin tugging his lips upward. “You have a candy cane in your ass that’s desperate to get replaced with my cock.”

Thankfully, Jensen responds with a shiver, hurries under the Christmas tree to tuck the last of the presents deep under the tree, adjusts one of the wreaths until it’s perfectly straight again, and then pretty much hoists himself up into Jared’s arms. “Alright, babe,” he purrs, dropping a kiss against Jared’s nose that makes Jared grin from ear to ear. “Off to the bedroom we go.”

Jared tightens his hold on Jensen, one hand stroking over the velvet rear of the onesie and the other scooping up the box of toys as he navigates them away from the kitchen that smells like lavender sugar cookies, along the stairwell threaded with mistletoe and holly, and manages to make it through the entrance of the bedroom before he’s got his tongue sweeping and memorizing, yet again, the inside of Jensen’s mouth.

“Merry Christmas,” Jensen whispers as Jared spreads him out over the sheets, the green of his eyes illuminated and lit up with tiny, dancing lights. “You gonna fuck me stupid, now?”

“No,” Jared answers, swooping down to lick Jensen’s mouth open again, “I’m gonna make love to you… stupid.”

“I bet that sounded way more romantic in your head.”

“Shut up,” Jared leans close, sucking Jensen’s lower lip into his mouth, his hands spanning the curves of Jensen’s thighs and holding them apart. Silk-soft strands of hair trail over the caramel freckles scattered across Jensen’s high cheekbones, his lips parted in a whimpered breath of a moan as he curls his fingers into Jared’s curls. “Just trust me, alright?” he asks as he moves his way down, nosing first at Jensen’s navel before kissing the path to the base of his concealed cock.

“I always do,” Jensen whispers, lifting his head slightly, the light catching first in the soft moss of his eyes and then on the brown sugar highlights in Jensen’s hair. Jared smiles in response, pushing Jensen’s legs back with a single hand so the buttons are displayed to him. He pops them open with his index finger, leaning in to clasp the base of the candy cane with his teeth before tugging it out.

“Mother _fuck,”_ Jensen seizes beneath him, so responsive to the wetness inside of him as always, and Jared has the nerve to smile as he strokes his tongue against eager pink insides.

“And we’re just getting started,” Jared purrs, reaching into the box to pick up the beads. They’re glittery, but the glitter is coated with another layer of glossy veneer, which Jared’s pretty thankful for seeing as he wasn’t really keen to lick glitter out of Jensen’s ass.

Speaking of.

He sucked the beads into his mouth for a second, making sure to let out an obscene groan- that he got kicked for -and then yanked them out, slick with saliva, before he aligned them with Jensen’s hole and popped the first one past Jensen’s rim.

“Shit,” Jensen breathes, and really, that’s nothing to him if the lust-filled, dazed look he’s giving Jared is any indication. Jared purses his lips, then pulls them into a smile, and leans forward, bracing his hands against Jensen’s thighs to hold them open. He tips forward, tongue pressing against the next ornament, and feeds the tiny ornaments into Jensen’s ass with his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Jensen mewls, fingers scrabbling at nothing and gripping at their plushy mint comforter. He lifts his head to see, actual tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, as Jared licks the last bead into him with a hard push of his tongue.

“How do you feel?” Jared asks, just to make sure, and places a light kiss against Jensen’s rim. Jensen’s whole body tenses, as if he’s squeezing around the beads, and he lets out a warm puff of air before falling back.

“Like you should fuck me,” he trembles, and Jared’s more than happy to fulfill that request if anything. He presses a finger to the last bead of the chain, working just the tip into Jensen to make sure they’re all properly inside of him, and with his other hand he gets the waistband of his sweatpants down.

He’s so hard it physically hurts again, even though he’d been smart this time and worn sweatpants so he _didn’t_ strangle himself with his jeans like he did last time, and he tugs his cock free from his boxers.

“I- I can feel them,” Jensen’s cheeks are flushed from the exertion, his thighs still tensing, and Jared has a pretty good idea as to why Jensen keeps clenching. “Th-The beads, they’re…” He arches his back as Jared adds a finger, the beads twisting and curling around both digits. Jared hesitates, one hand around his cock and the other two fingers deep into Jensen’s ass, but it’s not exactly a tough decision to make. He adds another finger after a moment, curious to see what will happen when extra force pushes the beads against Jensen’s prostate, and closes his mouth just over the head of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen lets out a mewling cry, his cock pulsing in Jared’s mouth, and Jared licks a stripe over the wet slit before pulling back with a pop and a filthy grin.

“Just fucking _fuck me already,”_ Jensen complains, high and breathy, his expression almost wild as he spreads his legs even further. As if any angle that he spreads his legs will make him more desirable than he already is to Jared, which his … Really fucking desirable. He acquiesces with Jensen’s requests anyway, drags the head of his cock over Jensen’s rim before feeding just the head into the writhing boy underneath him.

“God, _Jared,_ ” Jensen cries, all in one go, and that’s a pretty important distinction to make. Jared squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the beads trail against his cock, plastered against his skin, and pushes, pushes the beads further into Jensen so that they catch against his sensitive prostate. He’s fairly certain Jensen might cry if this carries on, but the way Jensen’s thighs bracket around his waist, it doesn’t seem like he’s going anywhere. “P-Please, Jay, c-c’mon, just.”

“I am. I am,” Jared assures, pulling out only a couple inches before driving forward again. The tiny ornaments stroke over his slit, trapped in between it and Jensen’s prostate, and Jared lets out a litany of curses, half of which he’s certain he made up and at least three in Spanish. Damn.

“Oh. Oh my _god,”_ Jensen kind of sobs, his fingers squeezing at nothing as Jared moves back again. Jared’s pretty sure at this point that the beads have wrapped their way around his cock, and with every push into Jensen, the ornaments rub against Jensen’s insides before pressing against his prostate. “I- I’m. I’m-”

“Shh, shh,” Jared hushes, leaning forward to curl his fingers around Jensen’s wrists and give him something to hold onto. He lays a kiss on one tense nipple before tucking it between his teeth and tugging, and Jensen’s fingers twitch against his knuckles.

“It’s too much,” Jensen trembles, and Jared strokes his tongue over the sensitive little peak as his hips push hard against Jensen’s again. “I’m gonna come, Jared, I’m gonna come, Jared, please-” he babbles, the ornaments clacking against each other as they’re pushed up against the bundle of nerves again.

“Mhmm,” Jared hums, preoccupied with the nipple trapped between his teeth, with Jensen’s fingers fluttering against his hands, with the sound of the beads and the slick sound they make _every single time_ Jared’s cock hits as deep as it can go.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jensen keens, cock twitching, and paints Jared’s abdomen in thick streaks of white. Jared curls forward, gripping Jensen’s hands as he fills him to the brim with his load, white leaking past Jensen’s puckered hole as the first of the beads slip out.

Jared tugs them free, prompting another blissed-out whimper from Jensen, and then gets to his knees, tongue stroking over Jensen’s fucked-out, leaking hole. Jensen doesn’t really move, either too lazy or still a bit too floaty, but he does manage to sit up, curl his fingers in Jared’s hair, and yank him up for a kiss.

“We’re not even _half_ done yet, Jay.”

“Okay, so … That’s a lot of flowers.” Jared said, and he looked .. Intimidated. Jensen had to hide his smirk behind his wrist as he carted in yet another wagon, colorful blooms beaming against the soft brown dirt in each clay pot.

“Did the whole _florist_ thing fly over your head?” Jensen teased, trailing a marigold underneath Jared’s nose.

Jared sneezed, his cheeks flushed as he picked up the first pot with those… _Gorgeously_ big hands. Jensen’s smile softened as he saw the gentle way Jared moved the pot to the table before turning to the next one, and he slowly crept forward to sneak his arms around Jared’s waist and plant a kiss between his shoulder blades. They spent  half an hour more unpacking, Jared finding more and more bizarre places to place the pots before eventually just holding the last two in his arms.

“I’m guessing you’re now regretting the decision to buy just four vases?” Jensen murmured, looking just past Jared and feeling his boyfriend’s skin heat up just enough to know that he was blushing again.

“It’s not a big deal, babe.” Jared smiled, turning in Jensen’s arms and tipping down to kiss his forehead. “Moving in together, it’s a new experience for both of us, and I’m enjoying it. Now I know to be more prepared… And more attentive to your addiction.”

“Ex _cuse me?”_ Jensen glowered at the playfully somber look on Jared’s face. “It’s not like your addiction to dick, considering that’s all you bake on Saturdays.”

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the one addicted to dick,” Jared said, unfairly steady with that glitter of mischief twinkling in the hazel of his eyes. “Seeing how good you suck me off, and all.”

“Can’t disagree with that,” Jensen purred, reaching around Jared’s waist to squeeze the crotch of his jeans, and took personal delight in the way Jared stilled.

“Jensen,” Jared started, hesitant and apparently already turned on, because Jensen could feel his cock twitch underneath a layer of denim. Jensen smirked, trailing a nail down the seam, and pressed his finger right against where he was sure Jared’s balls were. “Oh, my god. I totally should have seen this side of you coming,” he bemoaned, and was immediately punished with a hard squeeze.

“Shh, you wouldn’t want to drop the pots.” Jensen crept around Jared’s legs, then went back to stroking his finger along the length of Jared’s cock lightly. Jared rocked onto his tiptoes, his eyes a dark gold with lust, and he squeezed the pots slightly.

“Jensen,” he warned, still steady and strong as ever, and Jensen couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and dragging his teeth right over where the head of Jared’s cock was. Jared’s fingers twitching, his expression steeped in lust as he pushed forward against Jensen’s mouth, and judging by his erection, Jensen was fairly sure he could make Jared come in his jeans.

“C’mon, it’s fun,” Jensen coaxed, stroking his finger over one of Jared’s balls while lapping at the head of Jared’s cock beneath its thin denim shield. “Just a little bit more, hmm?” he taunted, gripping the whole length of Jared’s cock- or as much of it as he could, and Jared’s eyebrows twitched.

With one hand, he closed his fingers right under Jared’s balls and squeezed, and his tongue dragged up and down the length lightly while his teeth scraped over the head.

“Fuck,” Jared’s composure broke, cool exterior splintering as he came in his jeans. He wobbled, glaring weakly at Jensen’s bright smile, and then sulked as he placed the pots onto the table. “That was incredibly rude, now I’ve gotta go change my jeans,” he grumped as he skulked past Jensen and almost tripped over the clingy spider plant in the middle of the kitchen.

Jensen raised his eyebrows, grin widening when Jared seemed to reconsider, turn around, and grump his way back toward him.

“And yeah, okay, maybe a little hot, too.”

“Sit.” Jensen pushes Jared back into the outdated armchair, his bossy side making a reappearance as Jared tumbles back into the soft fabric. He casts an arched eyebrow toward Jensen, wondering what his boyfriend’s plans are, and blinks when he feels heavy fabric drape over his eyes, effectively blindfolding him.

“I hear this heightens the sensation,” Jensen’s voice, breath sloping over the curve of Jared’s ear, startles Jared more than he’d like to admit.

“The- Um, the sensation of what?” Jared breathes, tensing slightly but not bothering to remove the blindfold, because if he ruins Jensen’s games now, he has a feeling he’s going to be incredibly sorry.

Jensen just laughs, and Jared squirms as he feels the soft fingertips dance over the underside of his cock. His cock is kind of conditioned to respond any time Jensen touches him, and this time is no different, because the damn thing swells traitorously as Jensen continues to trail two fingers up and down the length.

Jared’s not sure where to put his hands, so he just kind of settles for reaching out, locating first Jensen’s shoulders by the smooth rounds, then moving back so his fingers can tangle into the hair along the nape of Jensen’s neck. Jensen makes a happy sound at that, and Jared jerks slightly as he feels the head of Jensen’s cock trace up his own cock in a rough, filthy grind. He rocks against Jared, each hard thrust causing a prickle of heat to tingle through Jared.

“Jen.” The name is a question steeped in lust, Jared’s hips pushing impatiently as he tries to rub off against Jensen’s cock, but Jensen moves back just slightly so he’s straddling Jared’s thighs. The weight isn’t uncomfortable, but rather warm and solid and real, and sure, Jared’s excited, but he’s not nervous. Not when Jensen’s taking the reins, and when his boyfriend, smelling like primrose and ylang-ylang, leans in, Jared opens his mouth to intercept Jensen’s plush, careful lips.

Jared’s hands slide from the nape of Jensen’s neck down, fingers feathering over his spine and creeping into the opened flap. He doesn’t have a hard time locating the pucker of Jensen’s ass, despite being blindfolded, and when Jensen doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, he coaxes first one, then two, then three fingers into Jensen’s pink.

Jensen moans low in his throat, his fingers slotting into the gaps between Jared’s free fingers, and arrests Jared’s hand by pinning it down to one of the arms of the chair. He rides Jared’s fingers just enough to get himself off, as if he’s just using whichever parts of Jared he likes to get himself off. It’s usually Jared who finds himself at least slightly with more control, but the idea of being used doesn’t bother him at all. In fact, he finds it quintessentially Jensen- He has more control than he lets on.

Jared pushes his fingers as far as he can get them and lets Jensen take over, his boyfriend rocking back against him eagerly, and he can hear Jensen’s soft panting sounds, practically see the way his thighs undulate so he can push himself further. Jensen works himself loose and sloppy on Jared’s fingers, opening himself up until the going is slick and Jared’s lost in something dizzy and dreamy that probably has to do with the rhythmic sucking sound he hears.

Jensen pulls himself off after a minute (or hour), and Jared lets out a lazy, kind of stupid sound, breaking out of his stupor when Jensen takes his cock into his hand. Jared chews on his lip, pressing his teeth into the flesh when he feels the tips of Jensen’s fingers stroke along the length of his cock and apply pressure just beneath the head.

“Ready?” Jensen breaths into his ear, peppermint on his breath.

Jared’s not even sure what he’s agreeing to when he nods, but the sudden tight heat of Jensen’s ass enveloping the head of his cock is pretty much all the explanation he needs. He lets out a strangled sort of sound as Jensen rocks downward, pushing insistently until the brush of his ass is noticeable against Jared’s thighs.

“Jesus shit,” Jared whimpers, and he feels Jensen’s warm mouth seal his into a hard kiss. Jensen’s ridden him before, but he’s right about the blindfold; its silky weight over Jared’s eyes, blocking out everything but the muted red, concentrates the focus of Jared’s remaining senses on the way Jensen’s ass feels on his cock. He trembles, jerking his hips upward so that the head catches against Jensen’s prostate, and Jensen rocks forward against him.

“So impatient, as always,” Jensen laughs, and Jared just moans helplessly as his fingers curl pointlessly between Jensen’s. “Let me take care of it,” Jensen adds with another kiss against Jared’s nose, before guiding Jared’s hand to his cock. “Stroke,” he demands, and Jared, who can’t really muster a single original thought at this point, obediently drags his hand up and down Jensen’s cock, thumb automatically massaging hard against his slit.

“O-Oh, God,” Jensen pushes forward into his hand slightly but continues to rise and fall against his cock, and his every puffed breath is loud and clear in Jared’s ear. “J-Just like that, Jay,” he whispers, his voice a slightly raspy pull of velvet, and Jared strains to push his hips upward again. Jensen meets the thrust with a good amount of effort, if the little sound he makes is any indication, and undulates against Jared eagerly.

“J-Jensen,” Jared squeezes his fingers tight around Jensen’s cock on reflex, which makes Jensen squeak and drip against Jared’s fingers. Jensen’s finger presses against Jared’s lips, and Jared can feel him leaning closer, feel the heat of Jensen’s mouth against his own.

“You’re just a cock now, Jared,” he drawls, planting a kiss against the corner of Jared’s mouth. “I’m just using you to get off,” he adds, and the thought drives Jared right up the wall, his cock twitching eagerly inside Jensen. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that,” Jensen chuckles, low and soft, and Jared quakes as Jensen rides him slow and easy at first, then starts to pick up the pace. His breaths grow more staccato in nature, and Jared lifts his head, hyperaware of how damp his curls feel against his cheeks as Jensen positively slams down against him like a small tidal wave.

“Fuck, _fuck.”_ Jared practically sobs, his cock gripped up in the vice of Jensen’s ass and squeezed, and his hand flies along Jensen’s cock until his wrist aches. He feels Jensen pulse in his hand like a heartbeat, before he feels the come streak over his abdomen.

He lets go, cups Jensen’s cheeks and yanks him close into an almost brutal, teeth-clicking kiss as he comes inside of him, filling Jensen up until he _knows,_ just _knows,_ that his boyfriend is practically leaking.

“Jesus,” he whimpers, keeping his eyes closed even when Jensen tugs his blindfold off. He adjusts the warm golden of the light slowly, his eyes cracking open hesitantly, because he’s almost 190810932% certain that Jensen might actually just be a dream.

“I’m still here,” Jensen’s soft, tenderly amused voice is like music, and Jared hums a brain dead response as he pries his eyes fully open.

“You are,” he sighs, and leans forward, his hands spanning Jensen’s waist as he tugs him into a chaste kiss. “Sweetest Christmas present,” he adds idly.

“Flatterer,” Jensen whispers, neither of them really moving from the armchair thanks to Jared’s indolent, tired sprawl. “So what now?”

“We strip the sheets and frantically hope that our parents can’t tell we had sex in here,” Jared mumbles, yelping quietly at the elbow in his ribs. “I’m serious- my mom loves this stupid armchair. I gotta deep-clean it before they arrive.” Jensen rolls his eyes, and Jared grins. “But for now, I just want you close.”

“Sap.” Jensen accuses, but he curls up against Jared’s abdomen, warm and still smelling like peppermint and a bit of the fragrances from all of his different flowers. Jared places a light kiss into his hair and sighs, feeling lucky, blessed, and everything in between.

“Think we might get married someday, Jay? Start a family, with kids and a dog and all?”

“I kinda like Harley.”

“Huh?”

“For a dog. I kinda like Harley. Ooh, or maybe Sadie. No, wait, I got it- we’ll have two dogs. Harley _and_ Sadie.”

“...Yeah. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas (again)!


End file.
